Angel from the Water
by RaphaelsgirlKameko
Summary: Abby found off the New York harbor by out heroes, has now caught them up in her life. DonXOC R&R please
1. What Lies on Shore

Angel from the Water

Chapter 1- What Lies on Shore

Leo POV

Breaths in and out in his meditation stance

"LEOOOO!!!!!"

Mikey (who's all bruised up) runs into the room yelling.

"….sigh….yes?"

"Leo, Raph beat me up because I pulled a prank on him", he whined.

I stood up. Sadly I had to take care of it. Splinter had gone somewhere and didn't say where he was going. So I was in charge of my brothers.

We walked out of my room to the main area.

"So..." I said, "What did you do?"

"….Weeeeell" Mikey said, "I found this fake spider in my room and…."

I already knew what happened by then. I guess I know Mikey too well. When we got to the main area…no one was there?

"…where'd he go?" Mikey asked.

I shrugged.

"…Forget it" I said, "He probably went out"

After that I went to continue my meditation…in peace.

Raph POV

I was sittin' on a building not far from the lair. Just thinkin'. This was the 3rd damn prank this week, Mikey pulled on me. But this one was the most embarrassing.

Flashback

I was sleepin' when Mikey thought of the joke. He tied this fake spider on the ceiling up above my hammock. Then ….IT began…

"Hey Raphie….wake uuuup!" Mikey cooed.

I opened my eyes to find a friggin' black spider (fake) in my face. I couldn't help but to yelp. I fell off my hammock and landed flat on my face. Then I threw a string of cuss word at him and beat him up.

End Flashback

Man, I beat the crap out of him. So I decided to go by the dump and hang there so I got up, lit a cigarette and I was on my way. Damn these are good. Ever since I was 12 and found these cigarettes I got addicted to them.

I was just gonna enter the junkyard when I saw somthin'. It was diggin' though some of the crud. I came closer to see it was Donnie! I'm not real surprised. He comes here often. Humans throw away lots of stuff Donnie likes.

I threw my cigarette butt on the ground and decided to scare Don. I won't find a better chance then this. I snuck up behind him and I was just about to grab his shoulder when…

"Hi Raph" Don smiled but still diggin' around.

"hmp"

He turned around.

"Maybe next time, Raph" he teased.

He handed me a ton of metal stuff and then grabbed his own pile.

"Why do I have to hold your crud" I grunted.

"Because those are pieces to fix the video game set that **you** broke" he said.

So I carried his stuff…hmp. After that I though we were gunna walk home but Don wanted to check some junkyard across the harbor. So I decided to go with him.

Better than going home and hearing Leo nag.

It was late so the harbor was abandoned and the boats were in.

We started passing by the boats when I smelled something…**blood**.

"Don, WAIT!" I said.

"What?"

"Cant you smell that" I said.

"Smell what?"

"…blood, YA DUNCE" I declared.

Don put his stuff on the ground. He started sniffin' the air. Then he covered his beak with his hand.

"Yah, now I do" Don muffled.

We followed the scent down to the shore. It was hard to see cause it was dark and trash was everywhere.

"THERE LOOK" Don pointed.

All I saw was what I thought to be seaweed? We moved closer. It looked like a blood covered human. We flipped it over and brushed the hair from its face to see that it wasn't a human but a…

Authors Note:: So whatda think so far. ; but more to come real soon :D

TMNT (c) Eastman & Laird

Plotbunny (c) me- RG


	2. Make Some Room!

Angel from the Water

Chapter 2- Make Some Room

last chapter

All I saw was what I thought to be seaweed? We moved closer. It looked like a blood covered human. We flipped it over and brushed the hair from its face to see that it wasn't a human but a…

3rd POV

…mutant turtle.

"I...it's a turtle" Don stuttered.

Don quickly picked up the turtle and started towards the lair. Raph quickly followed. He ran in front of Don.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Raph yelled.

"I'm helping this poor creature" Don exclaimed.

"But why?"

"Raph, this is one of us" Don said, "We have to help it"

"Yea right…and I bet Leo will just let you walk into the lair with a stranger" Raph sarcastically said.

"Well he'll just have to move out of the way" Don said.

"Jesh, grouchy" Raph pouted.

They both started towards the lair as fast as they could. But little did they know they were being stalked.

"We're almost there" Don said.

The shadow followed closely until it creped up behind Raph. It crouched down and jumped on him.

"TAG YOUR IT" said the shadow.

"RG!!" Raph smiled, "What are ya doing here."

"….why ya ask?" RG said.

"….gah never mind"

"RG we need your help!" Don said.

"Is the toaster broke again?" RG asked.

"…..no I need you to distract Leo for me so I can help this mutant turtle we found"

RG stood in a soldier with her hand in a salute.

"Don't worry, being a distraction is my specialty!" She said.

"Ok then. You distract Leo while I and Raph bring her into the lab" Don said.

"Okey Dokey!" RG smiled!

They slipped into the sewers and RG went ahead to the lair door to distract Leo. She opened the lair door and walked in. RG skipped up to Leo who was waiting for Raph to get home.

"HIIIII LEOOOOO" She waved.

"..Oh hey RG" Leo said, "Have you seen Raph?"

"Uhhh" She thought how she would distract him.

"Heyyyy Leo" She continued, "How bout you and me go make some…..uh bagels"

"….bagels??" Leo wondered. on" She dragged Leo into the kitchen.

Don and Raph saw there chance and sneaked the turtle into the lab. Don started to clean up the mutant as Raph left to help RG with Leo.

"For the last time RG" Leo said, "I just want to wait for them to come home"

"Leo, chill out we're here!" Raph assured.

"Raph, where have you been?" Leo yelled, "Where's Don?"

"He a…?" Raph stuttered, "Went to his lab to fix some…uh stuff."

"Well, I'm just going to check on him." Leo said.

Leo heads toward the lab door. RG looks at Raph worried. Then she jumps on Leo right before he got to the door.

"RG!" Leo said annoyed, "What is your problem!"

"Uhh..." She stalled.

She poked him on the head.

"Tag your it!" She smiled.

Leo got up and couldn't help but to chuckle. He decided to just go back to his room. RG sighed.

"Well, let's go see what's up with DonDon." She smiled.

They both walk into the lab. Don was bandaging up the turtle.

"Have any new Brainiac?" Raph asked.

"Yea I do" Don stated, "It's a female turtle!"

Raph and RG stared at each other. Their faces curved into smiles. They fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Don asked.

"Well" Raph said, "It's kinda obvious it's a girl on a count of her boo…"

RG elbowed him in the stomach.

"What RAPH is trying to say was" RG exclaimed, "That it's kinda obvious it was a girl!"

Don scratched the back of his neck and turned away. He paused for a second and grabbed a clip board.

"Well from the other information I got, She is about 15 years of age and is a interesting type of turtle. She looks to be a soft shell water turtle. And for her injuries she is very dehydrated had many cuts that look like rope or net cuts. She also has quite a few scars and a bad bump on her head. So I'm guessing she'll be out for a few days. I'll hook her up to an IV and keep her in here."

"That's good and all but what about Leo?" RG asked.

"I guess I'll leave the lab locked and we'll just have to be on him" Don said.

"I'll come tomorrow to see what's happening but now I must go home. Or my mom will freak again." RG said.

"Thanks a lot RG" Don smiled, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Tehe" RG giggled, "No prob, see ya guys tomorrow."

"Good night, RG" Raph whispered.

RG heard him and smiled warmly. She waved goodbye as she walked out the lair into the cold night in New York City.

Don locks up the lab and heads up to his room. Raph stood for a second then ran out the lair. Don turned around and smiled. He knew where Raph was going.

RG climbed out of the sewers and towards her home. Raph ran after her. He caught up soon after.

"…Uhh RG wait up" Raph waved her down.

"Raph?" She asked, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Well I thought I could just walk you …h...Home, because it well you know cold and scary and…also ummm"

RG grabbed his hand. Raph stopped talking...or trying to talk that is. They walked towards her house holding hands the whole way.


	3. Secrets Out!

Angel from the Water

Chapter 3- Secrets Out

last chapter

"Well I thought I could just walk you …h...Home, because it well you know cold and scary and…also ummm"

RG grabbed his hand. Raph stopped talking...or trying to talk that is. They walked towards her house holding hands the whole way.

3rd POV

(The next day)

RG walked into the lair with a box in her hand. Mikey comes running up and glomps her.

"Ack!" She squealed, "Your gunna bruise the pizza I got ya."

"PIZZA!" Mikey's eyes lit up.

"Hehe! Well I was walkin' by the pizza place and I brought some over" RG smiled.

"Yah" Mikey grinned.

"Hey do you know where Raph and Donny are?" She asked.

"Those two have been acting so weird since yesterday. They stay locked in Dons lab."

RG knocked on the lab door.

"Hey guys its me, RG"

The door opens.

"Hey RG" Raph said locking the door again.

"So any new news?" She asked.

"No, nothing she hasn't moved or anything." Don stated.

"Well come on I brought pizza so let's have a break."

"Ok" Don smiled.

They all walked to the kitchen unaware of what was about to happen. Back in the lab the turtle started to stir. She woke up and immediately hid under the covers of the bed in there. She poked her head out and scanned the room. Then the mutant looked at her bandaged body. Then she stood up with the blanket wrapped around her and slowly walked out of the lab.

Don's head lifted up from his plate.

"Did you hear something?" Don asked.

RG looked up.

"Yea…it kinda sounded like a door……opening!" RG realized what's happening.

Don and RG ran towards the lab with the others behind them. They went to the lab to find it empty with the door open.

"What is going on?" Leo crossed his arms.

"There she is!" Raph pointed to the corner of the lair.

"DON WHAT IS THAT" Leo demanded.

"It's a ghost!!!" Mikey screamed.

"….no Mikey...under the blanket" RG sighed.

Don slowly stepped forward and pulled the blanket off her face, revealing the small turtle with a face full of tears. Her face flushed from crying and eyes wide with terror. Don slowly walked back. He didn't want to scare her.

"You found a babe!!!" Mikey was shocked!

Leo stood amazed of the turtle. She was a pale green and had long silver hair that was all messed up from the blanket. Instead of hands they were fins with claws and she had a short tail that was tucked under her.

Then Mikey slowly walked toward her. He reached his hand out to her.

"Hey it's ok" Mikey softly said, "I wanna help you."

The girl turtle rolled up more in to a ball and tears were streaming down her face even more.

"Stop Mikey!" RG said pulling Mikey back, "You're scaring her!"

"What are we gunna do if we can't get near her without her freakin' out?" Raph asked.

"Maybe if we give her something to show we're good." Leo suggested.

"Great idea" Mikey said, "I'll get the pizza!"

"No Mikey" Don said, "Get…uh lettuce or something."

Mikey ran to the kitchen and came back with a head of lettuce. Don grabbed a piece and held it in front of her. She stared at the lettuce then looked at Don. She slowly grabbed the food. Once more she looked at Don. Sniffing the piece she took a bite. She quickly ate the rest.

"Wow she eats just like Mikey!" Raph Joked.

Then the girl turtle slowly stood up. And fell in to Donny's arms crying.

"Its ok…you're safe" Don said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her shell. Ignoring the warm feeling rushing through his body.

"Lucky" Raph pouted.

RG punched Raph in the arm…HARD!

"OWW! Wadda do that for" Raph rubbed his arm.

RG just stood there face red with anger. Her arms crossed and she glared at Raph.

Don looked up to his brothers and RG and smiled warmly.

"I think she is going to be just fine." Donny's cheeks had a hint of red to them.

TBC…..


	4. Learning and Teaching

Angel from the Water

Chapter 4- Learning and Teaching

(Don's Computer Diary)

Day 3

After finding this female turtle and trying to show it we're are her friends, we…as in Mikey and me have been trying to get her to talk. So far she has not said any word.

Also it seems she has trouble staying on land for long periods of time. After I gave her the lettuce and she…well uh hugged me, her breath became quick and heavy. I was worried at fist she was sick but I saw her claws and lose skin going down her arm. She is a water turtle. She needs water to survive. I quickly brought her to the middle pool and put her in. She imminently started swimming around smiling.

But for now back to how we're teaching her. As I speak I gave Mikey a task to grab certain objects around the lair and show them to her. Also by doing this it…..

"DONNY!!" Mikey yelled.

….gah ill write about it later...

(Don POV)

I logged off and went to go see what he's yelling about. I just told him to work with her. Maybe I should have had Leo or RG do it with her. Too bad I sent them to cover up any evidence of the blood where we found her. Can't be too careful I always say. And Raph wouldn't have the patience to teach her either.

Walking into kitchen I find Mikey sitting with his head on the kitchen table and his "student" sitting across from him poking a spoon Mikey left in front of her.

"Mikey?" I said, "How is it going?"

Mikey looked up.

"Don, I can't get her to say anything except "water"!" Mikey moaned.

So I decided to try myself. I grabbed the fork on the table and held it in front of her.

"Ok…can you tell me what this is?" I softly asked.

"….water" she softly said.

"…" I stayed silent.

"No...This is a "Fork"!" I repeated, "A fork!"

"…water?" her voice quieted.

I sat and started to think why did she say only water? Obviously she loves it? She likes water a lot so she knows her favorite thing is "Water".

I think that we need to be more direct with her. If she knew her name or we gave her one we could keep her more focused.

"HiHi, were back" RG skipped into the kitchen.

"Everything is cleaned up" Leo said.

Then Leo asked me about how she was doing in terms of speaking. I told him that a name might work.

"Well do we name her than?" Leo asked.

"Maybe she already has one" RG said.

RG walked up to the turtle.

"Hey there" RG smiled, "Ya got a name?"

"…"

"…ok she doesn't…"

"Well let's vote then" Mikey said, "I think she's a Georgia!"

"Georgia?" everybody was wondering why Mikey chose that name.

"Well" Mikey said, "We're named after artist and Georgia O' Keefe is an artist too!"

"Well I think she should be something like…a Maddie" Don said.

"I still say she's a Georgia" Mikey pouted.

Raph came into the kitchen. He must have been ease dropping due to he knew what we are talking about.

"Why bother naming her" Raph said, "Once Splinta' gets back he'll kick her out."

"I don't think he would" Leo said, "…that is I don't think so?"

"Ok dudes I got a better name for her!" Mikey said going back to naming her.

"What is it Mikey?" RG asked.

"Ok, how bout…" Mikey smiled, "Pizza!"

"We are not going to name her after a food!" I fumed.

For some reason that made me angry. And I never burst out like that.

"Fine Fine, we won't" Mikey seemed sort of shocked by my response.

I look over at RG to see her arms crossed and a confused look on her face. Obviously she was zoning out about thinking on a name. She does this a lot…Just goes into her own little world.

"How bout…Abigal" RG said.

I thought it was the perfect name. Yes, the very best name. Wow that's pretty weird RG did something right for once. Last time I asked her to do something was to microwave some pizza. I mean she's an amazing cook but she never remembers that metal objects DO NOT belong in the microwave.

"Perfect one, RG" I said.

RG went up to her. RG points to herself and says "RG" then points to her and says "Abigal".

The confused turtle paused for a second. Then she looked at RG and tried to talk.

"….A..bi…gal.…?"

"She said her name!" I said.

I guess se likes it. But why did she only speak other words to RG? Well I guess it's because there girls, oh well….but, I think I have a new teacher.

"Welcome to the family, Abigal" Leo said with a warm smile.

Authors Note: Doing Donnie's POV is too hard o Maybe I'll stay with RG POV

Due to she's me. :D But hope u all like it so far…not very sure where I'm going with it though…


	5. RG's Idea

Angel from the Water

Chapter 5- RG's Idea

(3rd POV)

The next day RG came over to check on the TMNT. Last night Donnie asked her to help with Abigal's teaching and she agreed. RG walked into the lair with a huge bag of stuff.

"Hi guys!" RG waved.

"Hey" Raph said sounding annoyed, "Uh, what's in the bag?"

"Don't worry I have an idea…where's Abby?"

"MEOWHISSSSSRAAAH"

Klunk comes running past them.

"Klunk come back" Mikey chased after him.

"Mikey what the heck happened?" RG asked.

"Abigal was playing with Klunk and she wanted to go in the pool…so she grabbed Klunk and jumped into the pool. Yea so Klunk freaked and scratch up her…" Mikey said then went running after Klunk.

"Oww…" RG said.

RG looked over by the pool to see poor Abby crying and Don trying to put some band aids on her.

"Abigal stay still" Don cooed, "I'm trying to help"

Abigal continued to sob.

"Come here Abigal I have something to show you" RG helped her up.

She guided Abigal over to the TV area. RG sat her down on the couch and grabbed a tape out of the bag. She popped it into Don's VCR and pressed start.

When the tape played it showed kids dancing with letters and numbers singing.

"What the shell did you bring?" Raph yelled.

"There baby videos…trust me they'll help" RG smiled.

"C is for cat" the video sung, "Cat Cat CAT!!!"

"CAT CAT CAT" Abby clapped along with the beat.

"See…I knew these tapes would work" RG grinned.

RG put the bag of tapes down and pulled out a box of noodles.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must go make some chow tonight for us"

"What about Abigal?" Don asked.

"She'll stay there…trust me" RG ensured.

RG walked into the kitchen to find Leo at the table.

"Hey Leo wanna help with dinner?"

"Oh sure"

Leo went and got a big pot of water and put it on the stove.

"So how did it go last night?" She asked.

Leo chuckled a little.

"Well we let her in the tub…because she likes water and all. But we left it unlocked and she decided to go looking around. Abigal found her way in to well RAPH's room and…"

"…And what?" RG asked.

Leo turned a slight red.

"I guess she was **scared and cold** and climbed in with Raph…." The last word Leo said quietly.

RG face turned bright red with anger, but tried to shake it off.

"Well what did Raph dooo?" RG voiced cracked.

"Raph woke up to see her snuggled next to him fast asleep and lets just say I've never heard him scream like he did ever!"

"Ha-ha poor Raph" RG smiled.

"He came out bright red…either from anger or embarrassment" Leo laughed.

Soon after, the water started to boil. RG turned it down and put the noodles in. She turned back to Leo.

"So, where is Splinter anyway?" RG asked.

"That's what's worrying me." Leo said.

"Well, I bet he left for a reason like this" She said comforting him.

"But what if something happened to him…or worse" Leo voice softened.

"Leo, Splinter can take care of himself…he's fine" RG hugged Leo.

"…"

"Splinter left for a while and is planning on **you **to take care of the family."

"…" Leo sat and listened.

"You just need to get your mind off him" RG insisted, "Here grab some plates will ya?"

Leo stood up and grabbed some plates. Setting them on the table Leo thought about what RG said. He tried to keep his mind off Splinter as he set the table.

"Be right back" RG said, "I'm going to get everyone."

Leo smiled weakly continuing to set the table.

RG walked over to see Donnie sitting on the couch with Abigal in front of her singing to the songs of the tape. Mikey was sitting on the chair next to the couch with Klunk wrapped in a blanket on Mikey's lap.

"Hey you guys, Dinner" RG said, "Where's Raph?"

"Dunno" Don said.

"Well I'll save some for him" RG assured.

"Come'on Abigal, Dinner time" Don said stopping the tape.

"Noooooooo" Abby cried.

"Wow" RG said, "those tapes work fast!"

Abigal cried with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Aww don't cry" Donny cooed, "We'll watch it very soon"

Abby stopped crying and got up.

"Good girl" Don said.

Abigal grabbed Dons hand and started towards the kitchen.

"Come on Mikey, it going to get cold…." RG said but stopped, Mikey was already at the table, ready to eat everything on his plate.

"Ok here I come" RG laughed.

After dinner RG made up a plate for Raph. She went up to his room and opened the door. She found Raph fast asleep on his bed. RG sat the plate on his side table and walked over to Raph. She lifted the covers over him. Smiled and turned out his light.

Not realizing how messy his room was RG tripped over some boxes and landed right on top of Raph. Raph's eyes shot open.

"Oh…Raph I'm so sorry I was bringing you dinner and I tripped and I hope I didn't hurt you and…." RG went on and on.

Raph lifted up his finger and pressed it against her lips. She stopped talking. Each had red cheeks but couldn't see due to darkness. Raph got up out of bed and fixed up his mask and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed RG's hand.

"Com'on, I'll walk you home…" Raph smiled warmly.

**Authors Note **::: I just wanted to make sure u all understand that there is NO romance between Raph and Abby…trust me as Raphaelsgirl I would never let Raph have another girl. XD **But just to make sure u know Abby went to Raph's bed because she was cold not because she likes him…she likes someone else…tehe secret**


	6. Bloodshed in the Alley

Angel from the Water  
Chapter 6- Bloodshed in the Ally

(**RG POV**)

Raph to me had always stood out from the rest. When I first meet him he never spoke to me. But I saw him starring at me all the time. He was much different from his brothers. But now he's different. I've known them for a good year or so now. Raph opened up to me much more now. I think he's just lonely and has no one to share his feelings with. Raph's not 100 sharing but if I bug him enough he'll tell me. His words are deep and painful to hear. He tells these stories of things that have happened that hurt him deeply. Before that I hadn't understood why he kept his words to himself. But now I know, all his life has been so hidden from the outside world. There is no one to trust. His brothers are different he said he'll never tell his brothers what's he worries about. Raph told me with his father never works. The way they look at life is so much different from each other. I fear he never will fully open up to anybody or me. Due to his past of keeping his problems caged inside. Sooner or later those feelings will break that cage and destroy him.

"RG?" Raph said, "What's wrong you're so quiet…"

I had forgotten that Raph was with me walking home.

"…Well just thinking," I said.

"About what?" Raph wondered.

"…About Abigal" I lied.

I didn't want him to know how much I worried about him. Some things are just left unsaid.

"If it's about Abigal in my bed, really she just came in…and she was…!" Raph blushed.

"Oh no I wasn't thinking that." I said…really in the back of my head I was.

We walked a litter farther in the sewer tunnels until we came to the sewer lid just a few blocks from my house. Raph helped me out and put the lid back on. I grabbed his hand again and we walked in the shadows of the allies. To me it was awkward to hide like this. But to Raph this is what he does all his life. Hide…I wonder how it would feel to hide all your life and fear of capture from humans. To be hero's but never get any thanks for their act. This I wonder but for Raph that is "Life".

I was about to ask Raph something when this terrified scream rung though the streets. Raph stopped and listened.

"Something's wrong…" Raph looked at me, "Stay here…I'll be right back."

He grabbed his Sais from his belt and was about to run off.

"Wait can I help you?" I asked… "Action!" was my middle name.

"No." Raph said sternly.

After he said that he ran off to the sound of the scream. Leaving me worried for him. I could just stand here. Like they say "If you care about someone you should protect them with your life, even if it means losing it in the process!"

I run after Raph, but he already vanished into the shadows. I walked towards the where I heard the sound from. Hopefully I know where I'm going. I ran for a good ten minutes before I heard noises.

Turning the corner to the nearest ally I saw Raph. He was covered in cuts and scraps with blood flowing out of them. It hurts me to see him this way. I've only seen him and his brothers a few times like this, all scarred up. Whenever they would come back from a big fight and when I was over to hang out I'd have to help the poor things sit down and I would treat their wounds.

Looking at Raph now I had to do something…obviously. I looked around to find anything I could use as a weapon…nothing. Right then these men in armor holding guns and knives come running at me.

"RG!" Raph screamed.

He looked terrified. He tried to break though a crowd of men attacking him but couldn't. Raph reached into his belt and grabbed a kunai and threw it at me. I caught it and took a fighting stance.

This one man ran at me and lashed his knife at my throat. Swiftly as Master Splinter taught me I pulled my knife in front of my throat and blocked it.

By that time Raph was next to me.

"RG, something's not right" Raph said, while blocking me, "This is an ambush."

"…How?"

"…We heard a scream and it came from here but no person is you know…needing of help?"

Before we could say more the crowd of armed men stopped attacking. We started to back up slowly, but they had surrounded us. Raph was right it was an ambush. But why, how did they know we'd be here?

"Hang on RG" Raph said, "I'm gunna get you out of here!"

"Not so fast, Turtle!" Someone called. The men formed a path for the dark figure to walk through. He came out of the shadows. This dark figure was a tall man. He wore a black suit and black glasses. Was he the Shredder? No, I though Raph told me he wore metal and a mask…then who is this.

"…Bishop" Raph mumbled.

"…Bishop?" I said.

"RG remember the guy who tried to dissect us?" Raph said, "Well this is him."

Bishop, Raph told me so much about him. How he and his brothers were captured. Raph said he would have died probably if Splinter didn't save them along with April and Casey.

"You're coming with me!" Bishop said, "Both of you!"

Raph grabbed my arm.

"Just try!" Raph said as he jumped with me in his arm over the crowd of men.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Bishop pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Take them down!" Bishop ordered.

Raph put me down but still grasping my hand he ran. I tried my hardest to keep up. We were being followed by Bishop and his forty something men.

"Raph!" I cried, "What are we going to do?"

Raph reached in his belt but came back out empty.

"Damn!" He yelled, "I left my shell cell at the lair!"

I look back as I ran I saw the men pull out guns.

"Raph!" I screamed, "They have guns!"

After I said that I felt that everything went in slow motion…

**Editors Note**:…ha-ha in this story I made me very dramatic. Wow I annoyed myself XD!

Well…need to update more, this weekend ill try to do lots more ;p

**Please R &R** :D


	7. Caged

**Angel from the Water**  
Chapter 7- Caged

**(Raph POV)**

After running into Bishop and his goons, I and RG made a run for it. This is something I normally wouldn't do except for the reason RG was there I didn't want her to get hurt. I dragged her behind me as we ran. When she said they had guns I ran even faster but it wasn't enough. I heard a shot. I look back to see RG with a dart in her arm. My heart stopped. And also it was somewhat eased. I thought they were going to kill us. But no, they're just trying to knock us out.

As I thought it couldn't get worse RG started to slow down, she was loosing consciousness. I stopped for a brief second and bundled her into my arms.

I ran as fast as I could toward the closest sewer lid. Then I heard another shot, then a prick feeling in my arm. They shot me, but I kept running I wouldn't let it get to me, no not now. Then I heard two more shots. Both hit me again, now I had three times the poison or whatever it was flowing through my veins. I felt it working on me, slowing me down. My eyelids drooped down and I fell and drifted into unconsciousness.

**(3rd POV) **

Bishop stopped at the feet of the unconsciousness turtle and girl. He smiled.

"Put them on stretchers and take them back to base." Bishop ordered.

As told to his men picked them up and ties then to stretchers with metal cuffs on their hand, feet and stomach, so they can't move.

A truck pulled up and they loaded them both into the back followed by Bishop. They closed the back doors and drove off to the base.

**(Don POV)**

In my room I changed my sheets so Abigal may sleep there, I'd take the couch. After I finished I put all my gadgets and papers in to my locked drawers so she wouldn't get into them, then finishing that I walked back to the main lair area. Hopefully Leo was watching her carefully. I saw Leo standing at the door of the lair waiting for Raph to come home.

"Leo, where is Abigal?" I asked.

"Oh she's right on the co….?" Leo saw she was gone.

Suddenly I hear a splash and giggling. Turning around I see her in the pool swimming. Shaking my head I go back up stairs and grab a towel.

I walk over to her…trying not to spoil her fun I try talking nicely.

"Hey Abby" I said, "Its time to go to bed."

"No" she said in a sad voice.

"Come' on" I said trying to coo her out, "I'll give you a towel."

She climbed out and ran towards me. Abigal jumped on me and gave me a big hug. Now I was wet too. I dried myself off with the towel and gave it to her to dry herself off. She took the towel and seemed confused. I remember she has only been with us for a few days. She has never seen a towel before.

"Here let me help you." I said taking the towel back.

I rubbed the towel on her smooth green skin drying it off. I put the towel on her head and rubbed her hair dry as well. Then I helped her up and guided her towards my room. She instantly jumped on my bed and snuggled into the covers. Before I could say goodnight and close the door she was asleep. So I turned off the light and softly closed my door.

I walked back downstairs to see Leo in the same spot.

"He probably went to Casey's for the night." I assured.

"I don't know…maybe I should call?" Leo insisted.

"He probably did…trust me"

Leo nodded and walked up to his room. As for me… well I slept ok on the couch.

**(Raph's POV)** still that night

I wake all dazed and groggily. Still unaware of what happened I tried to move. I couldn't, my arms and legs were all strapped up. Now realizing that I had passed out I must have been taken by Bishop. I look around and to my right was RG. She was still unconsciousness and also was strapped down.

"RG?" I said, "RG…wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and became aware of her surroundings.

"Raph," She said quietly, "Where are we?"

"You're at my base" Bishop said butting in.

He was sitting in the corner watching us. He snapped his fingers and his men came. They unhooked RG from her board. They grabbed her wrists and twisted them around her back. She winced in pain. I was furious and started struggling on my bored. But I stayed locked on good. Then one man pushed my stretcher towards a near by door, the other man following behind us with RG in his hands. They locked the door once we were all in the room. One man pushed the button and it unlocked my straps. Bad move for them. I ran towards then to save RG. One guy quickly put a knife under her trout and smiled. That's why they let me go. They know I wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Get in the cage and the girl wont get hurt!" the guard demanded.

I couldn't save her… I didn't know what to do. My legs just walked into the cage without my demand. The guard pushed RG inside as well and locked the cage. They left and closed the metal door firmly behind them.

"Great just great" I grumbled.

Looking over I see RG, sitting on the ground crying. I go over and try to comfort her with a hug.

"Please don't cry" Raph said…his eyes were glossy.

"Hey!! I don't mean to ruin your lovey dovey moment but I can help you" A voice said.

**Authors Note**:: Sorry it was so short ;

I'll make it longer next time XD


End file.
